User talk:JackFrost23
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Obstacles in Our Path page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Intelligence Thanks for the blog comment and the entry on my talk page. I loved the "spelling Nazi" comment on your user page. I game under the same name that I edit under , "Belegthalion". If you are a PS3 gamer then please feel free to send me a friend invitation. I love MP gaming with intelligent gamers. Have fun!! "Cowards die many times." 20:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow You've been doing absolutely brilliant work on the wiki! I have been meaning to comment to you for awhile now. It's really appreciated. I hope you keep it up. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 04:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Well Done! You've done so much on this wiki Im amazed at how many edits you've done. Well Done!!! :) TonyPrinceGTA Hi Hi Jack, Long time no see, how are you. I see you have been busy, keep up the good work. What platform are you playing on. ? 11:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC)indie180 You sure know these 2 games Dang Jack, you know alot about these 2 games, and those screenshots you put up were preetty awesome. You got a Playstation 3? We should play some RDR sometime, my name on the PS3 is modernkiller93. But i gotta get online first, because i don't have the $ to get the cable/routher or whatever yet. Thesilentgun 08:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Scarlet Lady Ok man, and idk why alot of Ps3 gamers ask you thier names, i guess alot of people like the PS3. Anyway, you heard of the scarlet lady? She's thst woman that appears alot on RDR stuff. She's the mascot of RDR i think, and i got a hunch. I think she either looks like the scarlet woman from Grand Theft Auto 4, or is the same woman but was given a old west makeover. Vandalism? Hi I am not 100% certain but I think someone just vandalized the Bolt Action Rifle page as all it has now on it is the achievements that can be earned with it and it does not seem that a Red Dead Redemption page should have so little info. I apologize if by the time you are reading it has been reverted but if not I felt I should inform someone.Foxtrot12 22:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I mistoke that you had rollback powers and was an admin feel stupid I thought you would be seeing you are number three on the wiki my bad. Just ignore itFoxtrot12 23:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Failure Conditions I implemented the failure conditions in }}. Just remember put breaks ( ) when there's optional fail conds.--Blaff 60 10:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Re: I'm ok with that, your choice.--Blaff 60 13:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Mission Dialogues I'll be implementing mission dialogues in all walkthrough, then moving the walkthroughs to pages, well exception for the objective and fail conditions. I'll be forward to reply any opinions concerning about that.--Blaff 60 22:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I Apologize Sorry for that...I guess you're right about that, separating all the dialogues (i.e would be a good idea...--Blaff 60 20:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dialogues Good structure, I'll be working on it...--Blaff 60 17:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Is it necessary?? I'm answering a question in Talk:Missions in Redemption that, is it necessary to put 100% completion list on the page, since there is the main article?? I'm still wondering why...maybe you can answer or put some opinions on that question to avoid any arguments on that.--Blaff 60 16:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Bounty Hunter Pics Thanks for adding the wanted posters for all those outlaws! They're still stubs, but they look more complete now. I'm curious, where did you find them?Rocket8808 20:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC)User:Rocket8808 :No problem, the bounty hunter category works better anyway. Does this mean that the outlaw category no longer needs to exist? If so, I don't mind. The fact that all the criminals (bounties) reside on one category seems good enough.Rocket8808 20:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Why was that lest message so small?Rocket8808 20:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Because you put a space before the paragraph started and that makes the whole thing go wacky for some reason. I fixt it for you... :::And I don't see any reason why Outlaws can't exist, tho' others might have issue with the fact that both categories are essentially the same thing. Your biggest problems could come from Blaff60 who tends to remove things he finds superfluous. If your category gets removed, please understand that was not my intention when adding 'Bounty Targets'. :::Even tho I'm #3 or whatever, I don't think I own the place. :) JackFrost23 20:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for staying No problem, I'm really glad you chose to stay, and I really do think that we couldn't afford to lose you :) --Anon talk 20:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism (in game) I noticed that all of the story missions mention that the player will fail the mission if they commit vandalism. I was curious and checked out the stats in my game, to discover that I had 0 counts of vandalism. Might you have any idea what it is? If you do know, or know someone who knows, I think I might try it out. Thanks!Rocket8808 23:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :From what I understand, vandalism is kind of a rare thing. The only thing I can think of at the moment are the clay pots in Escalera that you've probably ignored up til now. If you break one just wandering around in the game you get a Bounty level, so I imagine if you broke one during a mission that would fail it for you. I think if you shoot streetlamps in Blackwater, that counts, too. And possibly lanterns in other locations... :I have to be honest, I haven't tried them to see what constitutes vandalism. I haven't looked at my count to see if I've actually committed vandalism. Sorry if this didn't help much... JackFrost23 23:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Missions I always thought they were in quotation marks, not italicized. General consensus rules, though. -- CoD addict 08:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Which do you think looks better? Lemme know... :) --JackFrost23 08:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically, they really should be in quotation marks, but in reality, what we should keep is up to the community. -- CoD addict :::Goddamnit, you're right. :::I just finished the New Austin missions, and it even looks better. Thanks for the suggestion. :::--JackFrost23 07:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Now they're all done, if you wanna check it out and let me know what you think. Cheers! -JackFrost23 22:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) pictures This seems off topic, but do you know how to transfer a picture transferred from a youtube video into a saved file. I can only save it as a word document, and I don't know how to make it a save file (aka for adding to the wiki, or setting my background). Let me know, and if you don't, try to recommend someone who might.Rocket8808 21:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I don't have photoshop. Should I download it? Some links promise free downloads...Rocket8808 22:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks a bunch, this will look great. I just came across a really cool trailer for the game in which it shows Edgar Ross holding the High Power Pistol (favorite weapon, in case you were wondering). Also Ross is my favorite character (I'm kind of alone on that one...). Anyway, thanks again!Rocket8808 22:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wanted Posters They don't? If it's not too much trouble can you state which ones are wrong and I will either remove or replace them, because I'm pretty sure most are right, like Mescalero Mike, Shep Thomas and Billy Sanch Oh that. Yeah I knew their NAMES are different but theyre the same character basically. So Ijust wanted to show who they were in single player and a nifty picture of them too. So yeah it should just be clearer I guess. Btw hope you dont mind me using your youtube trick for photos too. Alddous1031 01:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I guess I'll leave it up to the other people. If they want to take the posters off, I won't stop em. I'll let them decide.Alddous1031 01:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Whoa there! Alright, Ill do the gallery thing and clean up the multiplayer pages I edited. Cause you asked nice =]Alddous1031 02:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, mate. If you need help, let me know. --JackFrost23 02:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : :K done. Tell me if I miss any, but im pretty sure I got all of em. Alddous1031 02:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wiki Achievement Question That's not something I can do. You see, the achievements aren't something the admins of the wiki can control, except for names, images and what achievements exist. Instead you'll have to contact User:Ausir and see if he can help you, as he's the one that actually works with Wikia. [[User:KristofferAG|- 18:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Icons Putting the icons lto the left side of the page cause the page is to be unclear and messy, we need to find a place where those icons should be put.--Blaff 60 16:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC)